Exiliados
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Bernard Pucey se niega a colaborar con los mortífagos, por lo que pone a su familia en peligro, y no tiene otra alternativa que autoexiliarse en Francia con sus cuatro hijos: Adrian tiene un secreto que no quiere confesar, Gabriel parece saberlo todo, Owen quiere ir a Hogwarts y Sebastian comienza con las manifestaciones de magia espontanea.


**Exiliados**

**Por**_** Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Esta historia participa del Reto #38: "Los que no van a Hogwarts" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

**I**

**Owen Pucey**

—No quiero estar aquí.

Owen Pucey tiene once años, recién cumplidos, y una carta en su baúl que le ofrece una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Un lugar que conoce a través de las anécdotas de sus hermanos y que sueña con ir personalmente. Pero sus deseos se ven truncados frente a la improvisada retirada de Inglaterra y el posterior acomodo en la casa del tío Julien. «Si es que a esto se le puede llamar casa», piensa mientras entra a la habitación.

—Quiero ir a Hogwarts.

—Yo también quiero estar allí pero no podemos —responde Gabriel. Y lo observa con una de esas miradas de «sé todo lo que estás pensando»—. Aquí es donde podemos estar.

—¿Por qué no podemos ir a Hogwarts? —pregunta haciendo referencia a Adrian y Gabriel y a sí mismo—. ¿Por qué papá no nos dice nada? Solamente llegó una noche y dijo que teníamos que irnos.

—Eres muy pequeño para entenderlo, Owen.

—No, no soy pequeño para tener respuestas —contesta ofuscado—. ¿Por qué no podemos ir a Hogwarts? ¿Qué hizo papá para que tengamos que estar aquí? ¿Y por qué nadie habla de mamá?

Y Owen sabe que formula las preguntas correctas para romper el silencio establecido y lastimar a sus hermanos. Tanto Adrian como Gabriel, por ser los mayores, saben qué está ocurriendo y la razón por la que se encuentran en casa del tío Julien —hermano mayor de su padre y un squib desde nacimiento que emigra a Francia y sabe amasar una cuantiosa fortuna—, del cual nunca hablaron hasta el momento de buscar un lugar seguro para trasladarse.

Pero, ¿qué es lo que hace su padre para tener que huir de aquel modo? Bernard Pucey es un importante funcionario del Departamento de Ley Mágica del Ministerio de Magia y es respetado por la comunidad mágica, ¿por qué tiene que abandonar su puesto de trabajo tan abruptamente y escapar a Francia? «¿Y por qué sus decisiones tienen que influir en nuestras vidas?», se pregunta con puro resentimiento.

También piensa en su madre, en sus manos acariciando su rostro y en el beso de buenas noches, y en la forma que la viruela de dragón consume toda su vitalidad hasta dejar solo un suspiro agónico y ojos vacíos. Despedirse de su madre en un lecho de muerte es el recuerdo más doloroso que Owen Pucey tiene, y quiere compartirlo con los demás pero ellos no hablan. Callan y sufren en silencio.

—No digas comentarios hirientes frente a papá —pide Adrian—. Todos estamos pasando por una situación horrible, no eres el único que sufre.

Y Owen no tiene otra alternativa que prometer que va a obedecer, que no va a emitir reproche alguno frente a su progenitor. Porque, a pesar de que tiene palabras atragantadas y un sabor amargo en la boca, no quiere herir a nadie más.

—Yo solo quiero que me digan _algo_. Algo para entender qué está sucediendo.

* * *

**II**

**Adrian Pucey**

Primero recibe una carta; después una visita intempestiva.

En su carta, Michael Corner lo mantiene al tanto de las novedades en Inglaterra: los infiltrados en el Ministerio de Magia y las nuevas autoridades en Hogwarts, los carroñeros y los fugitivos —aunque omite el detalle que él mismo es un fugitivo—, y la inexistente acción de la Orden del Fénix. «Todo no va a hacer más que empeorar», son las palabras de su padre antes de trasladarse a Francia, y meses después se cumplen.

Y Adrian Pucey le responde la carta. Le habla de la postura neutral que prefiere mantener su padre ante la inminente guerra y que él, como su hijo, no puede hacer más que obedecer. Omite el detalle que, en realidad, su padre le ofrece una negativa a los mortífagos y la Marca Tenebrosa aparece flotando sobre el techo de su casa; y que es entonces que deciden juntar sus pertenencias y migrar al oeste del Rio Loira.

Tampoco le habla de la reciente muerte de su madre, antes del traslado, que es una herida que aún tiene abierta en el pecho. Y no solamente él. También sus hermanos y su padre. Porque, a pesar que lleva estando en secreto con Michael casi un año, no se siente con la confianza suficiente como para desnudar sus sentimientos.

—No solamente me dejaste a mí atrás, también dejaste a Tracey.

Y Michael tiene razón. La familia Pucey desaparece de la isla sin decirle nada a nadie, y Adrian ni siquiera le escribe una carta de despedida a la que_ se supone _es su novia. «No he sido justo con ella», piensa él pero no solamente hace referencia a su partida. Estar con Tracey Davies comienza siendo una forma de olvidarse de Michael, olvidarse que le gustan los chicos, y de no tener que hablar sobre eso con su familia. Y Tracey que es una chica encantadora, con ojos como el sol y una sonrisa que ilumina, todo parece más fácil.

«Pero no es con ella que está tu amor, ¿verdad?» y Gabriel, su hermano menor, siempre sabe dar en el clavo con la situación. Le habla de que no tiene que fingir que le gustan las chicas, que no tiene que usar a Tracey de ese modo, porque para ellos está bien que su amor y su pasión tenga una forma y color diferente. Pero Adrian no le cree, el temor siempre está allí, y sostiene la mentira hasta un punto sin retorno.

—¿Volverás a Inglaterra? —pregunta Michael por segunda vez, poniéndolo entre la espada y la pared—. No puedes solamente irte y fingir que no está sucediendo nada.

Él lo obliga a tener que tomar una decisión, tomar una postura. Y Adrian tiene miedo. Tiene miedo de desobedecer a su padre, volver a Inglaterra y que ocurra el desastre. No quiere pagar su preocupación y protección con el desprecio que significa la huida.

Pero el tiempo apremia y que Michael se encuentre allí, lejos de Hogwarts, significa que el pánico cunde en Inglaterra.

* * *

**III**

**Gabriel Pucey**

Gabriel Pucey tiene catorce años de edad, pero una capacidad de deducción impropia para su edad. Muchas veces le atribuyen esa capacidad al hecho que pasa todo el día con un libro entre las manos y, gracias a todo ese conocimiento adquirido, puede deducir lo que sucede a su alrededor. «Solamente soy observador» insiste él en ocasiones.

Así que no le sorprende cuando amanecen con la noticia que Adrian no está en su habitación y que parece haberse marchado. Suponen que lo hace en medio de la noche, cuando todos duermen, y que utiliza el transporte muggle —que es la única opción teniendo en cuenta que viven en una localidad llena de no mágicos— hasta el Ministerio de Magia Francés.

—Debe ser por la visita de su novio.

Al mencionar la última palabra, el rostro de Bernard Pucey se contrae en una mueca extraña. No es algo como enfado sino como sorpresa, una amarga e inesperada sorpresa.

—¿Cómo que «novio»? Adrian está con Tracey.

—En realidad era una pantomima para que no descubrieras que le gustan los chicos —revela Gabriel, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero teniendo en cuenta que se marchó sin decir nada, es inútil que sigamos manteniendo el secreto.

—¿Cómo? ¿Ustedes lo sabían? —Bernard mira a Owen y a Sebastian también.

Owen también se encoge de hombros, seguido de un «no es asunto mío con quién duermen mis hermanos»; Sebastian, que solo tiene seis años de edad y pocas nociones sobre la vida, niega con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué Adrian hizo eso? Yo nunca le di a entender que me molestaría una orientación sexual diferente.

—Ya sabes lo terco que puede ser Adrian —responde Gabriel—. Aunque nunca hayas dado a entender nada, en su mente él tiene que ser el hermano mayor que dé el ejemplo y que haga lo que se espera que haga.

Y Gabriel que lo conoce más que nadie, incluso más que su propio padre o el resto de sus hermanos, no le habla de todos las aflicciones que Adrian lleva encima desde hace años. «¿Y si no voy a Slytherin?», «¿Y si los decepciono por no ser lo que ellos esperan?» o «¿Y si lloro por la muerte de mamá y les recuerdo que ella no está?».

—No me molesta que Adrian tenga novio. Me molesta que ese chico sea su novio.

Pero, en realidad, lo que quiere decir es «me esforcé lo suficientemente para mantenernos a salvo, lejos de la guerra, como para que venga un chico y lo arruiné todo en un segundo.» Y detrás de ese pensamiento también hay genuina preocupación por su hijo. Gabriel le coloca la mano sobre el brazo y le dice unas palabras que le dan consuelo momentáneo:

—Adrian va a estar bien. Pronto tendremos noticias suyas.

* * *

**IV**

**Sebastian Pucey**

«Nada de magia.»

Es la condición que pone el tío Julien para aceptarlos en su casa junto al Río Loira —el más extenso de toda Francia, según Gabriel— porque a Colette, su esposa trofeo, le aterra la posibilidad de que tres niños puedan convertir sus tazas en patos o el agua en lodo. Pero aquella condición no es más que una tontería porque, según el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico, los menores de edad tienen prohibido hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts y delante de cualquier muggle.

Y Sebastian, al ser el menor de los cuatro hermanos, es el que está teniendo manifestaciones de magia espontánea.

La primera vez que lo descubre es cuando sus juguetes comienzan a levitar; la segunda vez es cuando su peluche cobra vida y brinca por la ventana en un acto suicida. Sebastian no sabe si compartir su experiencia con sus hermanos o con su padre; no quiere que la novedad llegue a los oídos del tío Julien y ya no puedan estar más allí.

—¿Te puedo decir algo pero prometes guardar el secreto? —le dice en medio de la noche a Owen. Porque, a pesar que la casa cuenta con decenas de habitaciones, Sebastian insiste en dormir en la cama de su hermano—. ¿Prometes que no lo usarás para volver a casa?

—A pesar de que quiero volver a Inglaterra e ir a Hogwarts, prometo que no le diré a nadie tu secreto.

Entonces Sebastian se arma de valor y lo confiesa.

—Estoy haciendo magia.

Y le cuenta de sus dos experiencias y se esfuerza por volverlas a evocar. Cierra los ojos, busca el don en su interior y la forma de exteriorizarlo. Sabe que no es algo que se pueda controlar e invocar cuando a uno le plazca, pero lo intenta para compartirlo con su hermano.

Pronto, se escucha un sonido seco de algo rompiéndose. Una de las patas de la cama se quiebra y los deja en el suelo.

—¡Eso fue genial! —exclama Owen con genuina alegría—. Pero la próxima vez, trata que tengamos otro lugar donde dormir.

Cuando comparte su secreto de la magia y Owen se alegra por ello, Sebastian siente que está un poco más cerca de él y que, quizás, puedan tener un vínculo tan especial como el que mantienen Adrian y Gabriel.

—Extraño a mamá —se anima a confesar.

—Yo también —responde Owen—. Todos la extrañamos pero, por alguna desconocida razón, fingen no hacerlo como si de ese modo pudieran olvidar.

«En la noche todo parece oscuro y lleno de terrores, pero con el amanecer una nueva esperanza aparece», recuerda que es la frase de su madre antes de dormir, sobre todo después de que Adrian cuente historias de terror y Sebastian no pueda dormir por ello.

Pero ahora Adrian no está y su madre tampoco.

Sebastian se acurruca contra el pecho de su hermano y Owen lo envuelve con sus brazos. Se quedan así, muy quietos y juntos, hasta que el sueño los termina venciendo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** La familia Pucey está compuesta por: Bernard Pucey (patriarca de la familia) y sus cuatro hijos: Adrian (17 años, Slytherin), Gabriel (14 años, Ravenclaw), Owen (11 años, por ir a Hogwarts) y Sebastian (6 años, teniendo brotes de magia). Y Bernard tiene un hermano mayor llamado Julien que es squib y que vive en Francia, a la casa que ellos van cuando las cosas se ponen feas.

Y si a alguien le gustó el no tan sutil Michael Corner/Adrian Pucey, pueden encontrar más de ellos en _El fin y el principio _que relata todo lo que vivió Adrian después que Micahel lo va a buscar. Y _Apnea_ es un drabble más romántico sobre ellos.


End file.
